


The one time Pepper shows she cares

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Realisations [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Pepper Potts, Angst, Fist Fights, Pepper And Tony Are A Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: When Peter gets into a fight at school, he didn't expect to see the one and only Pepper Potts come to bail him out.





	The one time Pepper shows she cares

**Author's Note:**

> My story is so clearly about Peter and Tony that it annoyed me so much how i basically ignored Pepper smh. Because let's be real, if Tony practically adopted Peter then she'd be all for that shiz. So here's Pepper's standalone story where she shows Peter how much she cares too!
> 
> This is set between Chapter 5 and 6 so Peter's been living with the Starks a while when Pepper comes to help him out.

“Penis!” Flash yelled down the corridor, his obnoxious voice echoing around Peter’s head. He kept walking though, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. After the field trip, Tony had told Peter the best way to overcome bullying was to act like you didn’t hear it or didn’t care. After a while, the bully grows bored of the little reciprocation.

The advice was handy and Peter had been doing his best to heed it but, at the same time, Flash’s bullying had gotten worse since the trip. It seems being called out by a billionaire/ superhero/ Peter’s supposed boss/ Peter’s actual father-figure, had only made the other teenager more spiteful. Flash had made it his personal mission to make Peter’s life a living hell— as if he wasn’t suffering enough with May having died only a few months ago.

“Penis, i’m talking to you!” Flash yelled again, more people glancing in their direction as the boy raised his voice in the corridors. Peter desperately wished a teacher would walk by soon,

Ned joined Peter when he spotted him, casting a quick glance in Flash’s direction. “Dude, your really taking Tony’s advice to heart!”

Peter nodded, feeling a lump in his throat as Flash yelled “Penis, you deaf or something?” at him. “Tony said the way he handles the press is to just act like he doesn’t care— that’s why he wears sunglasses so much so people can’t see he really cares. He even gave me these.” Peter pulls out a pair of sunglasses with a red tint.

Ned’s eyes widen and he grabs the sunglasses, turning them over in his hands like they’re the most rare collectable item. “Dude— you have Iron Man’s sunglasses!”

Peter just chuckled at his friend; it seemed like such a long time ago that he, too, had fanboyed over Tony’s things. Peter of last year would’ve passed out at the idea of Tony Stark giving him a pair of his sunglasses. Peter of now just saw it as a normal act of protectiveness from the man who took him in. 

It was kinda hard to fanboy over the same man who told him to clean his room last night and almost grounded him last week for sending too many memes and tiktok videos to him.

“Penis, hellooo?” Flash drawled, voice getting louder. 

“Flash is such a prick,” Ned rolled his eyes as they continued walking towards the lunch hall. 

“Well Penis, if you won’t talk to me, maybe Fatty will?” Flash laughed, smirking when Peter suddenly stopped, turning around and walking back to the bully. “Finally Penis!”

“Shut up Flash!” Peter hissed, his fist balled at his side. It was one thing to make fun of him but no one made fun of Ned.

“Oooh Penis, i’m so scared!” Flash bared his teeth in a shit-eating grin, enjoying the look of anger on Peter’s face. 

“What do you want Flash?” Peter sighed, trying to let go off his anger. 

“Oh nothing Penis, you and Fatty can go back to bumlicking each other.”

Peter felt his had curl into a fist again, his mouth pulling down as he frowned. He tried to ignore Flash’s comment. “Really? You been calling for me for the last 5 minutes and you had nothing to say?”

“Nothing more than usual,” Flash shrugged. “Just wanted to remind you of what a waste of space you are, is all.”

“Stop being such a dick Flash— just because Peter has an internship at Stark Industries and you can’t get one!” Ned defended his friend. 

“Whatever Leeds,” Flash glared the two boys. They were about to turn away and walk off when Flash mumbled under his breathe. “I’d rather have a family than an internship, though.”

“What did you say?” Peter’s voice went deadly, his eyes zeroing in on Flash with a glare he’d learnt from Tony. He could see it rattled the teenager but Flash puffed his chest out and cocked his head slightly.

“You heard me. Say Penis, do Ouija boards actually work? You’d know right? Because everyone in your family is dead. Actually, you probably wouldn’t know, they ditch your calls, right? No point dying to escape the disappointment you are, only to contact you later.”

Peter saw red, the pain from losing Aunt May still fresh on his heart. It had only been over a year that Ben had died too. Without thinking, Peter shoved Flash back. He didn’t put any strength in it, making the boy stumble a little but not causing any proper harm.

Flash’s eyes lit up with anger, squaring his shoulders and sending a glare to Penis. “You should just kill yourself Penis so the world can finally be free of all the Parkers. Say hi to your Aunt from me.”

“Flash!” Ned gasped, eyes wide in horror.

Peter let his anger get the better of him, sending a punch to Flash’s face. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Peter managed to control his strength, only allowing as much force as he would’ve had pre-bite hit Flash. The boy retaliated by sending a punch back in Peter’s direction, making contact with Peter’s cheek. Unlike Peter, Flash didn’t hold back.

The chants of “Fight! Fight! Fight!” became deafening as Peter and Flash exchanged blows. Peter was sure he had a bust lip and there was an angry bruise forming over Flash’s eye by the time a teacher arrived and pulled the two boys apart. 

“Both of you to Principal Morita!” Their History teacher yelled, slightly out of breath at having to drag Peter away from Flash. “And if you continue fighting the punishment will be far more severe!”

Principal Morita had been pissed to say the least. When neither Peter or Flash revealed what had started the fight, he’d just levelled both boys with a stare and told them that they would both be suspended for a week for unprovoked violence. 

“You’re both Honour Students!” He’d yelled after half an hour of Peter and Flash bleeding in the chairs opposite his desk. “You come to school to learn, do you not? Now i’m sure neither or you have been honest with me about the cause of this fight but i hope you’ll at least be honest with your parents when they come to pick you up soon.”

Peter ignored Flash’s wandering eyes when Principal Morita said the word ‘parents’. He didn’t want to continue the fight in the principal’s office. That was just asking to be expelled. 

They sat outside in the reception area whilst they waited for their parents or guardians to arrive. The receptionist kept sending them unamused glances every few minutes between typing on her computer. Each time one of them made to talk, she would give them a glare and the teen would back down. 

It was 30 minutes after Principal Morita claimed he’d called their parents that Peter heard the sound of heels clicking in the direction of the reception area. He kept his eyes downcast not wanting to see Flash’s mum as he waited for Tony. He wondered what the man would say, would he be mad? 

“I’m here for Peter Parker-“ a voice cut through his thoughts and Peter looked up to see Pepper Potts dressed in a white skirt with a matching white blouse, talking to the receptionist. The receptionist just blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing in utter shock before shakily pointing to where Flash and Peter sat.

Pepper spotted him immediately, her face pulling down in concern as she made her way over to him quickly. “Peter! Your face, sweetheart!” She knelt down before him, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face in her hands to survey the damage. “What happened?”

“Y-you’re Pepper Potts,” Flash spoke up, his voice incredulous. Pepper turned her gaze onto him, noticing the array of bruising and black eyes littering his own features. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together.

“That i am,” she nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly. “And you must be Eugene Thompson? Tony’s told me about you.” She sends Peter another look that makes him sigh. It was obvious that they were going to be talking in the car.

“Excuse me whilst i go talk to your Principal,” Pepper stood up, walking briskly into the office of Principal Morita.

“What the hell Penis?” Flash looked awestruck still; the receptionist was still too shocked to tell them off for talking. “Morita called family— what the hell is Pepper freaking Potts doing here.”

Peter just shrugged. Act like it doesn’t bother you, Tony’s words filtered into his head. “Like you said: he called family.” Feeling a wave of confidence, Peter pulled out Tony’s sunglasses and put them on. Everything became tinted in red but the look on Flash’s face made it worth it as Peter leant back in his seat, waiting for Pepper to return.

Just a little under 10 minutes later, the woman walked out with a frown on her face. Her expression changed slightly when she spotted Peter sitting in his chair wearing a pair or Tony’s sunglasses; it amused her how much this boy could act like her fiancé sometimes. 

“Come on Peter, we’re going home,” Pepper waited for him to join her before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and walking him out of school. They passed Flash’s Dad as they walked down the corridor, the man’s expression going from annoyed to shocked to angry as they kept walking, without a second glance. 

It wasn’t until they were both in the car, Pepper pulling up the divider so her driver couldn’t listen in, that she spoke up again. “I see Tony gave you a pair of his sunglasses.”

Peter shrugged, pulling them off. He didn’t need to cover his emotions around Pepper. “He said it was to act confident around bullies.”

Pepper nodded, leaning back in her seat. “Sorry he couldn’t be here, there was an important SI meeting and he needed to stay for it.”

“But your CEO?” Peter frowned. “Shouldn’t you be in an SI meeting too?”

She smiled at his question, giving him a look with no heat in it. “Yes but someone got into a fight at school and since Tony still owns the controlling interest in the company, he had to be the one to stay whilst i checked out the damage.”

“Pepper, i’m so sorry— i didn’t know you guys had an important meeting! You should’ve just made me wait—“

Pepper shook her head. “It’s alright Peter. We were worried; it’s not like you to fight at school. Nor to throw the first punch.”

Peter looked down in shame. “I’m sorry—“

“Don’t be sorry, explain it to me.” Pepper cut in. “Your Principal told me that neither of you would reveal what started the fight, so why don’t you start there?”

“Flash just made me mad, that’s all.”

“Peter, you’re one of the sweetest people i have ever met, if he made you angry enough to punch him in the face then what he said must’ve been bad. I want to know what he said.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath, his eyes looking down. “He said i didn’t have a family and that they all died to escape how much of a disappointment i am. He told me to kill myself and say hi to Aunt M-May.” 

He heard Pepper’s gasp of horror before she quickly pulled down the divider and told the driver to turn around back to the school.

“What? Pepper— no, it’s okay!” Peter’s eyes widened as the driver did a quick U-turn, ignoring the other cars honks as they made their way back.

“It is definitely not okay, Peter!” She pulled out her phone, anger radiating over her body in waves. “What he said is absolutely not okay!”

“Pepper, who’re you phoning?” Peter frowned as the woman raised the phone to her ear, her fingers drumming on her thigh in anticipation. It only took 3 rings for the person to answer the call.

“Tony, you need to leave the meeting and come by the school. Now . . . Yes, i know what i said— this is important — Peter’s fine, he’s just a bit bruised, his lip is slightly swollen — it was that Flash kid — tell the investors that it’s a family emergency and hurry up, i’ll explain when you get there.”

“Pepper, please, this isn’t necessary!” Peter begged as the car parked outside the school again, Pepper already halfway out the car. She walked over to Peter’s side door and swung it open.

“I’m not letting that horrendous child get away with such hateful words!”

“I’m used to it Pepper!” Peter refused to move as Pepper stood in his doorway still. “Flash’s been a dick to me since the beginning of school— i don’t take it seriously, honest.”

“He’s told you to kill yourself before?” Pepper spoke quietly, her voice deadly.

“Well no, this is the first time,” Peter admitted.

“Peter get out the car,” Pepper stood to the side, giving him a glare.

“Pepper, please no! Tell Tony it’s no big deal, please!”

“Peter Benjamin Parker get out the car now!” Pepper’s voice left no room for argument and Peter quickly undid his seatbelt before following the angry woman back into the halls of school. Peter was so thankful that it was still lesson time so no one could see him cowering behind the infamous Pepper Potts as she radiated anger. 

To Peter’s horror though, Flash was still slumped in his seat looking dejectedly at the floor. His eyes shot up when he heard footsteps though, a confused expression overcoming his features as Pepper and Peter walked back in.

“Is the other boy’s father talking to the Principal?” Pepper asked the receptionist who just nodded quickly, blinking really fast. “Peter, take a seat.” 

Peter did as he was told as Pepper stormed off into the office, ignoring the receptionists calls. Peter groaned and stuffed his head in his hands. Oh this was going to be bad. He could already hear Pepper’s angry yells as she argued Peter’s defence to Flash’s Dad and Principal Morita. 

The door to the office opened several minutes later, Principal Morita’s expression was grave as he called Flash and Peter in. Both boys stood up, Peter with dread and Flash with confusion to enter the office.

“Hold up, i’m not late am i?” Tony’s voice cut in, suavely walking into the reception area dressed in a three piece expensive suit. His sunglasses were over his face and as much as he tried to act casual, there was a concerned look on his face.

“Mr Stark?” Principal Morita looked surprised to see him as he stood in the doorway of his office. “Did Miss Potts call you?”

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice called from the office. “Get in here!”

“Sorry but the Mrs calls,” Tony shrugs unapologetically, he takes off his glasses as he passes Peter, inspecting his face with a sigh. “Nothing that won’t heal kiddo.”

Peter sends him a small smile before following Tony into the office with Flash’s gaping expression trailing in last. 

“Boys, why don’t you sit?” Principal Morita gestured to the empty seats that Peter and Flash had been sitting in less than an hour ago. Pepper and Tony hovered behind Peter, Tony’s hands resting on Peter’s shoulders, whilst Flash’d Dad stood stoically behind his son. 

“Okay so we are back here again because it seems we’ve uncovered why this fight started.” Peter could see Flash tense up out of the corner of his eye.

“We didn’t know what started it before?” Tony asked, looking confused. 

Pepper shook her head. “Peter’s Principal said both boys declined to say what started it but Peter told me in the car and i thought that matters should be taken back to the school.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded slowly. “So what started it?”

“Peter,” Principal Morita looked at the teenage boy before him. “Would you like to explain why you started the fight?”

Peter took in a shaky breathe, his eyes glued to his feet as he explained what happened. It was only Tony who didn’t know at this point but he still felt awkward to say it again. “Uhh— i was walking down to lunch with Ned when Flash started after me and i tried to ignore him but then he called Ned a mean name and i told him to shut up—“

“See?” Flash’s Dad spoke up, frowning at Peter. “The boy clearly instigated the whole thing by telling my son to shut up for no reason!”

“Why don’t YOU shut up?” Tony shot back. “Peter very clearly just said that your kid was calling his friend mean names.”

“Tony,” Pepper whispered in warning, making the man roll his eyes but close his mouth. He squeezed Peter’s shoulder as the kid carried on.

“Then Flash just started saying some nasty things because Ned brought up the internship.”

“What did you say Mr Thompson?” Principal Morita asked Flash.

Flash just swallowed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Uhh—“

“Mr Parker?” Principal Morita turned to Peter.

Peter sucked in a deep breath. “He said he’d rather have a family than an internship— he said that all my family probably died to avoid how much of a disappointment i am and that i should kill myself.” He felt Tony’s hand tighten on his shoulder and Pepper’s anger from over his shoulder. Having them stand by his side made him feel suddenly invincible. 

“And is that true Mr Thompson?” 

Slowly but surely Flash nodded his head slightly, his cheeks burning red and avoiding looking at the angry Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

Flash’s Dad scoffed. “Are we really here giving a pity party to a boy because he got his feelings hurt? I have more important matters to attend to than a natural case of boys being—“

“I swear to God,” Pepper seethed, her glare making Flash’s Dad wither slightly. “If you end that sentence with ‘boys’ i will personally buy out whatever ‘more important matters’ you have and sell it from under you.”

“Is that a threat?” Flash’s Dad narrowed his eyes at Pepper.

“You can bet your ass it was,” Tony defended his fiancé. 

Peter and Flash exchanged a look of horror as their parents fought. Principal Morita eventually ended the dispute, telling Flash’s Dad that the school doesn’t condone any types of bullying including verbal, adding to Flash’s suspension time and putting it on his permanent record. 

When they all left the office a good 40 minutes later, Peter felt more giddy at what had transpired. He couldn’t wait for a Flash-free school when he returned. 

Pepper had texted her driver earlier on that he hadn’t need to wait, with all of them climbing into Tony’s sports car with ease. Peter remained silent throughout the majority of the journey, thinking back to what had just happened. Both Tony and Pepper had been there to fight his defence but none of that would’ve been possible if Pepper hadn’t called the shots.

“Pepper?” Peter called out to the woman from the backseat.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Pepper turned down Tony’s blaring AC/DC music, shuffling in her seat to look at him.

“Thank you for making me go back to school and having my back.”

Pepper smiled at him, reaching a hand out to flatten down an unruly part of his hair. “Of course Peter, i wasn’t going to sit by and let that boy’s bullying be left unpunished.”

“I know,” Peter nodded. “I like having you in my corner.”

“Good,” Pepper smiled. “Because I won’t ever leave it.” 

Peter smiled back at her, ignoring Tony’s mumblings of how he’d been there too but noooo don’t give him any credit. He sat back in his seat as Tony turned the music up again. He knew Tony would always be there but he couldn’t help but feel happy that Pepper was there for him too.

He was glad that Pepper cared.

**Author's Note:**

> and this marks the end of my story! i still can't get over all the nice comments people have sent, it really makes me feel encouraged to write more and i love that you guys have loved the story! :))))))))


End file.
